Vampire Lessons for Vicki
by RealTears
Summary: This is a revision and re post of a very early story I wrote about what happened after Blood Ties, Deep Dark ended. Henry teaches Vicki how to live as a vampire as they travel from Toronto to Vancouver. I hope you enjoy the revision.
1. Chapter 1

**Vicki Becomes Vampire**

Vicki stood alone in the dark staring down at the fresh grave as cold winds blew her soft blond hair across her face. Irritated, she pushed the hair away from her eyes as few tears fell on the plastic placard naming the deceased. The events involving Henry, Mike, Astaroth, Coreen, and Raymond had changed her world forever and now both men she loved beyond reason were gone. Henry left in anger and a stray bullet ended Mike's life before she'd had a chance to tell him what was in her heart.

A soft voice whispered, "Vicki." As she turned toward the sound, her eyes silvered and the beginning of fangs glinted in the light of the moon.

Startled, Henry stepped back, stared at Vicki and recognized one of his kind. He hadn't sensed her as vampire until she turned to face him. He knew immediately she was his accidental child and as such the territorial imperatives that kept vampires apart had not yet become an issue. He looked straight into her eyes as his vampire showed itself with eyes darkened and fangs visible. As a parent to child, Henry reached out a paced his hands on her shoulders saying "Breathe deeply, center your thoughts and find yourself. Pull back on your anger and your hunger."

Vicki looked into Henry's eyes and followed his instructions. When she'd come back to herself she turned her head and tried to pull away. "What are you doing here?"

He took his hand and turned her face so that he could look into her eyes, "I heard about what happened to Mike. He and I may not have been friends, but I respected him and valued his life." He continued to hold her and asked, "What happened to cause this?"

She snarled, "Mike was shot."

He shook her, "I know that. I want to know is when this change in you started? Why didn't you call me? I am sure you understood what's happened."

She tried pulling away again, "I'm not sure of anything."

He held her even tighter saying, "Let's take it from the beginning. Tell me everything that happened since I left."

Tired of trying to pull away she stood still and asked, "Why?"

With the tone of a parent trying to get the truth from a willful child he ordered, "Victoria! Talk to me."

She took a deep breath and said, "You called once from Vancouver and said that you and some of your _other_ world friends had taken out Astaroth. About the same time my marks faded and business picked up. I never did find the time to talk with Mike after he left your apartment that last night. I was busy, he was busy. We kept leaving messages on each others answering machines. About a month ago I started feeling tired, pounding headaches,and I couldn't eat or drink much. Day light bothered my eyes and irritated my skin and so I started sleeping all day and staying up all night."

He looked hurt as he asked, "Why didn't you call me?"

Vicki shrugged as she said, "Why should I? I was tired. I had been stressed out about everything. I was trying to keep a business running and it had been so long since I took in your blood and nothing happened. Why should I call you about some complaints that could be blamed on stress?"

He touched her lips that covered the beginnings of fangs and asked, "When did these start?"

Shaking her head from side to side she said, "I don't know."

He closed his eyes and begged, "Please don't make me drag this from you one word at a time."

Vicki took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she answered, "Week ago I got the call about Mike's death and started screaming, smashing things and became angrier than I had ever been in my entire life."

Henry waited quietly.

"I went into my bedroom, closed the drapes, and cried until I fell asleep. I guess I slept for hours. When I tried to go outside, the daylight drove me back indoors. Sounds were pounding off the walls of my head, every smell burned the back of my throat and I was too sick to think. I crawled back into my room and sat in the closet with the door closed."

"When I next realized what was going on, the funeral was over and I, his partner and friend, missed it. I came here tonight to say good bye to Mike. I heard you say my name, I was angry to hear your voice and I turned to yell at you. You ask what happened, and that's it."

Henry pulled Vicki closer and wrapped arms tightly around her. So many thoughts, so many emotions filled Henry's mind and heart. Love, fear, joy, and regret. What made her change? Did her body finally react and try to get rid of the poison of his blood? But had the extreme emotions Vicki felt when Mike died reverse the process and cause the poison to turn her vampire? He wasn't sure but he knew what the newly turned needed to survive and If he was very careful as he trained Vicki to the vampire life he might not have to lose her to territorial issues. He couldn't allow himself to fail. He never intended to turn her, but fate had stepped in and he planned to take every advantage. The arrogance of a prince would serve him well.

She almost whimpered as she said, "I'm hungry but I can't stand the thought of eating."

He ran a soothing hand up and down her spine as he said, "I know."

Vicki's eyes were wide in fright as she asked, "What's going on? What's happening to me?"

Henry had seen many sides of Vicki, be he had never seen her frightened. "Vicki, you know the answer."

She rested her head on his chest and felt safe knowing nothing could hurt her when she was in his arms.

Softly Vicki spoke said. "Your blood. I drank it with some herbs to fight a mummy and save your life. Oh God! I'm a vampire."

Henry continued to hold her close rubbing his hand up and down her back, "Yes. God forgive me, I didn't want this to happen to you. I knew you didn't want this but you do have choices and I will accept what ever chose."

"What choices?"

"I can make your death look like an accident, or I can feed you and help you with the transition from human to vampire."

"What about the territorial thingy? I won't be a vampire without you."

"I can't promise, but if we progress slowly through the next few days and weeks we'll have over a year to find some answers. Christina didn't want to keep the bond, so I never tried. I've lost too many lovers over the centuries and I don't intend to lose you."

"As long as we can stay friends and lovers, I'll try it."

Henry's smile spread until his eyes sparkled. Vicki smiled back and small fangs peeked out through parted lips.

"I need to feed you soon and we need to find a place where we can stay away from anyone that ever knew either one of us. I can promise we'll share most exquisite love making you've ever experienced while I teach you how to survive as a vampire."

With hope in their hearts they walked to Henry's car, and drove toward their future.

Using his considerable prowess, Henry took Vicki to the peek of orgasmic frenzy, fed, rolled to his side, wiped a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth and smiled into Vicki's love clouded eyes. "I told you passion and feeding could be a great release."

Vicki whispered his name then stopped talking. She was mentally numb, physically exhausted, and week from the loss of blood. Taking a deep breath she accused, "You took too much blood."

With an arrogant tilt to his chin he said, "Not so. I always take only what's needed. In this case I need as much of you as I can swallow. Your blood will mix with mine and tomorrow you'll feed from me."

"Why wait?"

"The successful turnings require a great deal of give and take by both partners. Tomorrow night you will have your first feeding as vampire. By then my body will have taken elements from your blood and blended them with what I am. After you've fed from me and the bond is fully formed, the lessons can begin. My plan is to prolong the bonding as long as possible so that we can enjoy the process and I'll have the time to do research on the territorial issue. If vampires can control themselves for brief periods, there should be a way to take it further and permanently neutralize the urge to kill each other. I'm trying to avoid unnecessary fights."

"I like fighting and make up sex."

"I'm aware of that but for now you're the vampire child that needs to listen to its parent. We've only one chance to get it right and this is far too important to mess up. So please listen to me, follow instructions without question and I promise you when we're done, you can fight with me to your heart's content and we can have all the steamy make-up sex you want."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll let you win this time because our goals are the same." She raised herself up on one elbow and kissed his smiling lips.

Vicki rested quietly in Henry's arms as he explained the first steps. Vicki had a brief period of time in which she could still function in the daylight and she had to use that time wisely. She needed to make arrangements for her "death" including selling possessions, open a numbered bank account and make her mother accept that she would be out of reach for quite some time. Henry explained how he had made his end of life decisions, but the 1500's were much different than the 2000's. Keeping track of people, identities, money, had become an art, and getting around those things became an even greater art. Then he explained how Augustus, a facilitator for vampires living in the modern world would help them.

"Vicki the sun is going to rise soon, and I will have to leave you. Take it easy but get as many things accomplished today as you can. There's no knowing how many days you have left."

"All right. Is there anything you need ?"

"I'm good. Try to stay out of direct light and be back by sunset."

Vicki sat at the bedside until Henry took his last breath at dawn, then put on her sunglasses stopping to notice that her field of vision had widened before stepping into the daylight. Vicki paid attention to Henry's words and walked on the shady sides of the to her office. She contacted clients, closed as many cases as she could, listed her home with a realtor, and changed her accounts. She called her mother and made a convincing story about going into deep cover for a very important case that would take several months and not to expect any contact other than an occasional phone call.

Vicki got back to her house just after sunset and found him sitting in the only easy chair.

"It's done. I've got everything wrapped up with time to spare. Ended up with a little sunburn but nothing serious. Funny I don't normally burn."

"You're changing. Did you have any problems staying awake?"

"Not really, but can I sleep now?"

"That's not a problem. You can sleep int the car while I start our trip back to Vancouver."

"Why Vancouver? I've lived here all my life, I don't want to move out of the city."

"We're moving because too many people will recognize you and a young vampire's feeding can be messy at best."

"How messy? I don't want to be ripping off heads and killing people just to live."

"No, no head ripping or killing. It's easier to learn to hunt and practice the use of power required to control your prey in a place where no one knows you. You're life's upside down and trying to stay in hiding here would add to your distress." He gave her one of his beguiling smiles, "Trust me. I know best."

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave a bit of a fake pout, "I won't argue."

Henry walked over kissed the pout away.

He tapped her chin when she smiled back, "That's better. Now I have something you might enjoy."

"What?"

"You should be very hungry by now."

Her eyes silvered as her fangs peeked out from parted lips.

"Now?"

"Yes."

After making sure the room was secure Henry led her to the bed slowly and undressed Vicki and himself placing their clothes on the chair. On the table beside the bed was a small pen knife.

She make an attempted to bite his neck and he held her back saying, "Vicki, your lovely little fangs are not strong enough yet to puncture my skin." She growled in frustration as he continued to hold her still. "Patience little vampire. You're going to get fed and have your first lesson in the use of the vampire control of passion."

He positioned her more comfortably in his arms and started whispering instructions. "Breathe deep find your hunger and let it rise. Good, now find the anger let it rise enough to feel it throb. Can you feel the passion of hunger and anger?" She nodded. "Okay. Add love." He waited watching her face until he saw the beginnings of control. "That's right. Hold those the emotions in your mind as you pull them to you're will. Keep your mind clear of anything else. Become aware of me, yourself, your surroundings." Henry took the penknife and made a small vertical cut on his wrist over a blue vein. Blood began to well up and drip on Vicki's breast. "Vicki smell my blood. I give you permission to drink." As she started to speak he placed the tip of his index finger to her forehead. "Don't speak." Blood dripped onto her lips, they parted and she grabbed Henry's wrist pressing it to her mouth and began to suck greedily.

Henry gasped as Vicki's new born passion pulled him into her vampire's power. He felt the passion of her first feeding as he burned with desire as his mind went blank. All he could feel was Vicki around him, pulling him in, squeezing him, draining him dry.

Vicki, her hunger, anger, passion sated, pushed Henry's wrist away, licked her lips and looked into his eyes. "Did I do it right?"

Gasping for air like a man newly rescued from drowning, "I am pretty sure you're going to be a very popular vampire."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You were in control of that feeding. I was dinner."

"What are you talking about?"

"The control you just demonstrated usually take months to perfect. In one night, you've accomplished more that I did in six months. I'm not sure whether to be proud of you or jealous."

"I've always been a quick learner except when it comes to you. It seems to me most of what I did made you angry."

"Not this time. Far from it. I think I am in love."

"I thought we've already established that?"

"I mean I'm in love with a Vampire. I loved Vicki. I now love Vampire Vicki. I just may start calling you VeeVee."

Vicki threw a pillow at Henry's head. He caught it and threw it back.

"Woo hoo, the fight's on. Come and get it big boy, I've eaten and

I 'm ready to take you."

"I said no fighting."

"Verbal fighting. You said nothing about a good old fashioned wrestling match." With that they dove at each other and had a fine time pounding on each other. It was amazing what vampire strength and vampire healing powers could accomplish and how much fun a fight could be.

Thanks to some calls to Augustus, a facilitator for vampires living in the modern world, arrangements were made and Henry drove Vicki to the first of many safe places they would use during the year long process of raising a vampire.

Henry pounded on the bathroom door.

"Vicki get out of there. I want to take a shower and we need to get moving if we want to reach are next safe haven before sunrise."

"Henry if you drove faster, it wouldn't take so long."

"I am driving as fast as I deem safe. I don't trust my life or yours to a tin can, nor am I going to risk a traffic violation and a day in jail. Now get out of there."

"Henry"

"Oh God. What now?" Henry started thinking seriously of either strangling her or pounding his head on a wall until he passed out.

"I have a problem." Vicki called out in muted voice.

"What kind of problem?"

"It has been a week since I last ate solid food."

"So what is the problem?"

"Elimination."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do vampires go to the bath room?"

"Well you're in there now aren't you, and speaking of that I want in there." With that he pounded on the door again.

"No Henry, how do vampires get rid of waste?"

Henry blinked a few times, smiled and laughed out loud. "Vicki, must I explain _EVERYTHING_ to you?"

"Yes. What do I do, how do I do it?"

"The normal human way. I will explain the rest while we are driving. Just please get out of there."

Vicki completed the process which was more painful that she'd ever recalled. Flushed, washed hands and opened the door. Henry pushed her aside went in and took his shower.

He did all the driving since he didn't trust Vicki to do a sane job of it knowing her tendency to rush head first into everything she did. Henry had no intention of dying because of a car wreck, sitting in a local sunny jail, or any of a hundred complications he could think of when it came to cars and Vicki.

"Henry are you going to talk to me about my problem?"

Henry sighed. "You're a challenge me. You are asking questions that I haven't thought about in five hundred years. The last person I turned was early in the previous century and personal stuff wasn't discussed. I didn't share a space with her and I went to her for the lessons she needed. You, on the other hand, are with my every moment and ask the most astounding questions."

"I'm a trained detective. I ask questions and I need answers that make sense. I want to understand vampire, what I am, what I can and can't do. I have so many questions and each of your answers leads to another question."

"Sometimes you really do remind me of a three year old asking 'why' all the time, while not waiting to think about the previous answer. Alright let's discuss the get basics."

Henry explained that he didn't know where vampires came from or how they got started. He did know that they destroyed when found because of the fear of vampire curses. There were "good" vampires and "bad" vampires just as there were good and bad people in any society. Vampires were solitary creatures. They didn't seek there own kind and in fact they didn't tolerate being near each other for any period of time. Henry felt most of the territorial issues revolved around protecting there food sources or hunting grounds. There were stories about vampires that could mate and produce young. But Henry had never found any proof of that, but there were always vague stories about vampires. Vampires were not very common and in the last three hundred years accidental children almost never happened.

Henry talked about vampire biology. He stated since it was impossible to do an autopsy on a vampire because they turned to dust when they died and most of his knowledge was based on self experience and guess work.

"Vicki as you turn your body changes. Some of the bodily functions stop all together, others are just never used. Digesting solid food is one of them. We can eat solids but we get no benefit other than taste and as you now know the passing of that food out of the system is very painful. Some things you take in will make you sick while others do nothing but pass on through. Each vampire is different on that score so you will have to experiment and see just what you can and cannot swallow. Liquids are much the same. Water is necessary for all life. We need water to live, but we need to be careful, processed or city water contains so many additives to keep humans healthy that is can make us ill. Alcohol and so called soft drinks go down and pass on through with little or no effect. Drugs, poisons, have no effect. We get all we need from blood. The blood does not go to the stomach but is absorbed whole in the back of the throat and goes directly into circulation. We can only make a small portion of our own blood so the rest must come from the living. Since the life of a blood cell is about twenty eight days, if we feed fully each time, we can go up to a month between feedings. Any living creature that has red blood cells can be a food source. But picking fur and feathers out of your teeth can be a pain."

"What about coffee, I live for coffee."

"As I said you will have to find out for yourself what you can and cannot tolerate."

"I am beginning to think being vampire is sad."

"It can be. That's why vampires work so hard at making feeding a very pleasurable experience for all involved."

"Thanks for the information."

He took his eyes from the road for second, smiled and said "Your welcome." He loved a woman that could drive a crazy man sane. There is no reasoning with love, just acceptance. He knew for a fact that Vicki would do anything for him and he knew that this relationship would have him screaming in the night "why me?" but he would never abandon Vicki.

Vicki's Lessons Continue

Henry pulled off the highway and into a small city along the route from Toronto to Vancouver. Vicki noted it was much earlier than Henry's previous stops.

"I need to feed."

"Now?"

"Very soon. After I find the safe house and get you settled I'll hunt. I know you have questions and complaints but they'll keep."

The safe house was a small place Augustus had secured a long time ago for the use of traveling vampires. Hired workers took care of the upkeep and it was in a part of town where neighbors minded their own business.

Henry found the keys opened the house and put the car in the attached garage. Henry watched Vicki as she looked around, checked closets, rooms, cupboards. She was thorough but quick. Vicki turned and smiled, "Cop training, secure the site, make sure it is clear, and be ready for the unexpected."

Henry could argue he had been a vampire for years and was very capable of finding sanctuary or he could keep his mouth shut. He knew Vicki so well he that he chose to keep quiet. In Vicki he had found his man-at-arms, his champion. Henry, the Prince Royal, accepted his due and allowed Vicki to be his 'warrior princess'.

"Are you finished?"

Vicki nodded as she pulled her head out from under the bed, "No killer dust bunnies."

"We need to talk. No keep the pretty little fangs under control. Talk only, no biting, no fighting."

Vicki stood up and moved as close to Henry as she could without touching.

"Listening."

"I am going hunting and you're staying here."

"I understand. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to hunt."

"Trust me you will. You are a trained hunter. You've been one for years, ever since you entered the police academy you have hunted. You just never ate your prey before."

Thinking about some of her arrests she said, "Thanks for the visual."

"You can sit here watch TV – C SPAN and catch up with the world or I can place you in a trance until I get back. The choice is yours."

"I need to be in control at all times."

"Okay. I'll be back long before sunrise."

Vicki walked with Henry to the door and closed it behind him. She turned and looked at the TV and the remote. She decided not to turn it on. This was the first time she had been alone since leaving Toronto. She needed to think about the last few weeks. With Henry's slow precise driving and the stops for the daylight hours the trip was taking twice if not three times as long. Vicki reviewed the events that had led her to this point. She was traveling with Henry, and learning the lessons needed for vampire to survive. Henry assured her she was progressing rapidly. Her control of the vampire hunger and anger was astonishing. She wasn't so sure, but Vicki never admitted when she was not sure of something. She just forged ahead, faked it and kept pushing until she got the results she wanted. But not this time she thought. Look what going full throttle forward without listening had gotten her. Mike was gone, not her fault but he was dead just the same. She was turning vampire because she thought she knew more than a man who had been around for over four hundred and eighty years. The fact she acted out of love made no difference to the end result. She thought about what she had learned about vampires from books, movies and TV. She then compared that to what she knew of Henry and what he had taught her so far. He had given her a choice of quick death or learn to be vampire. She had chosen to learn. Henry was a kind, patient, gentle teacher. The lessons were so full of love and passion her sheath throbbed with the memory. She enjoyed feeding from Henry, but she wasn't so sure of feeding from others. And now she sat there and thought about Henry hunting and the passion of feeding. Vicki felt the anger and jealousy as it rose and turned her eyes silver and caused her fangs to elongate. She'd fought the temptation of Henry the entire time she'd known him because she wanted to be the only one in his life and there was absolutely no way she could be the only one. Now she had joined him in his life as vampire and shared his passion. She was not certain she could live with the necessity of feeding from others. How could she remain faithful to her beliefs, faithful to herself, and faithful to Henry when necessity demanded passionate feeding from others? Vicki sat in the dark, her mind going around in circles.

Henry stepped from the door and listened to it close. Vicki would stay put. He was sure of that. He could see from her face she was going to spend the time in thought. Well he needed to think too. How was he going to explain feeding from strangers to her knowing how much she hated the idea of his feeding habits in the past? This may be the hardest lesion a young vampire needed to learn and the most difficult an old vampire must teach. It was the how, when, and where of feeding that made the difference between a successful vampire and a dead vampire. Henry was very successful. His own lessons were hard, sometimes painful, and very often sad. Henry had killed by over feeding. He'd killed when feeding in anger. He'd killed by fright. Henry had fed from young, old, furred, or feathered. He'd fed from people so hungry themselves they died from the loss of one mouthful of blood. Henry had seen so much, learned so much. He hoped to teach Vicki enough that she didn't have to repeat his awful mistakes. Henry wanted Vicki to be happy in this life. He planned to be with her every step of the way. Never before had he felt this way. She was his true love and it had only taken him four hundred and eighty years to find her.

He felt the gnawing hunger as it rose and darkened his eyes. He forced it back whispering, "Patience, I have to find suitable prey."

It would be someone young, they taste better. Not on drugs, not drunk, and free of disease. The prey would be able to respond to suggestion and feel passion. Male or female it didn't matter, but Henry preferred female. Slender or full figure, he liked pretty, but that didn't matter when you were hungry.

He followed his nose and ears. At last he came to a small bar with live music that pulsed in the air like a heart beat pounding just for him. He expanded his senses and smelled female. Hot and bothered, anticipating being asked to dance. He looked around the room and there she was. She stood alone at one of those high round tables that could be leaned against. From the look of the table he could tell three people had been there. Two must be dancing. The young woman was full figured and wore a dress just a little too tight, but Henry didn't mind. She was ready for whispered words, a gentle touch, and the suggestion of passion that would be found in the alley behind the bar. She looked up and saw Henry, his smile and the suggestive head movement. Henry let the hunger rise, his eyes darkened in mystery and lust. The woman glanced over her shoulder at a dancing couple, shrugged why not and walked toward Henry as he extended his hand, took her by the elbow and led her into the alley.

Feeding was an art and when done well it could bring great pleasure to both. Henry was an artist with centuries of practice and he was in no hurry. He wanted to give this woman a memory that would last a life time. He whispered in her ear the words she wanted to hear. He ran his hands slowly, gently over her body. He kissed her increasing the pressure and the demand for response. He guided her to passion, the hand rougher now touched her in private places and made them tremble and more words whispered. Henry felt her heat, her need rose and he could smell her excitement. As she peeked he bit down on the artery that pulsed in her neck. He drank deeply and quickly. As her eyes cleared of passion he removed his tongue from the small puncture wound. In an hour it would look like an insect bite. The woman rested her head on Henry's chest and he held her. He had given her passion and memory. She had given him blood. He whispered again, "You will go back in and tell your friends you were light headed and came out for air. When you go home you will dream of a man and sex. You will wake up feeling very satisfied. You will never forget the dream. Sometime in the future you will meet someone who makes you feel the way you do in the dream. Do not give up on love. There is some one out there for you. Now go." He released her and she walked away.

Henry smiled to himself as he walked back to Vicki, and what he was sure was going to be a hell of an argument. Even though she had promised not to fight, Henry knew his Vicki, and he loved her just the way she was.

Vicki sensed Henry even before he opened the door. She stood waiting as he entered. She could smell female sex on him. She knew she would and now she had to control her reactions or she might ruin everything like she almost did before. Vicki looked Henry in the eye, "Did you enjoy dinner?"

Henry looked at Vicki and didn't sense the anger he expected, "What no fight."

"Nope."

Henry walked to the bathroom showered and put on a robe. He knew what Vicki could smell, he smelled it too. He hadn't catered to anyone in the past, but this was the first time he lived with a vampire as a vampire. He knew smells could affect a vampire and he wanted to make this as easy for Vicki as possible. He walked to the living room and sat down next to her.

"What's on your mind."

"I have been thinking very hard while you were out. You know how I hated not being the only one in your life. I knew the reasons, but damn I hate sharing. You've never lied to me about what you were, and now what we are. Henry, feeding from you is beyond words. Just tell me I don't have to share that much passion with my food and that you can hold some part back to share just with me."

"You have me at a loss. You always keep me guessing. I don't think I will ever be able to figure you out. I was trying to prepare myself for the questions, arguments, jealously. Life with you is going to be so much fun. We have and we will keep a private life. One that we only share with each other. A vampire can hold back or give as much of themselves to anyone they want as they feed. We'll always be able to hold back the part of ourselves we only share with each other."

"What part of you?"

"My love for you. In all my years I have never allowed anyone to watch over me during the day but you. That I gave only to you. You are the only human or vampire that I have allowed to be with me around the clock, day after day and now forever. Each evening when we are released from the days' hold will be our special time that no else will ever share. That will be our time to talk, hold, love, and feed from each other."

"Christina?"

"I loved her. She turned me, she taught me, and then after a year, she pushed me away. We never shared the same place during the day. We met in the dark, in prearranged places. She's in the past, you are my present and future."

"Does that make Christina my grandmother?" Vicki almost choked getting that statement out. Henry did choke as he heard it.

"I have one more comment."

"How can you top the last one?"

"I won't play to much with my food if you don't play to much with yours."

"Vampire Vicki. Vee Vee you always win." Laughing Vicki lunged at Henry; he caught her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom where they thoroughly enjoyed each other until sun rise.


	2. Chapter 2

More to Learn

Vicki's lessons started as soon as they woke up and continue while Henry drove across the continent and not stopping until they found their next safe place arranged by Augustus. Traveling across country also gave them time to learn the give and take necessary for couples to live together. At sunset Vicki always woke up first and at dawn she'd drop like a stone in a pond while Henry was able to remain awake for a few extra minutes. He used the time to think about what he needed to teach her the coming night.

As she took her first deep breath of the evening she became aware of Henry at her side. She rolled closer so she could put her head on his arm and wait for him.

His arm moved and she said, "Ah, you're awake," and rubbed her chin up and down like a cat looking for a head scratch. Henry obliged by reaching over and messing up her hair.

"For another night."

"You don't sound happy about that."

"I'm happy. By midnight tonight we'll find the house Augustus arranged for us to use for the next year."

A week of practice had them packed and on the road within fifteen minutes but he slowed and passed the highway entrance ramp and said, "I saw a book store when we got off this morning and I want to check and see if they carry my books. I had a new release scheduled the same week Mike died."

"You're driving, your choice."

"Are we going to fight about my driving again?"

With a sarcastic tone she said, "No. Of course not. The fact you drive like an old woman and you _NEVER_ let me drive doesn't upset me in the least. No. I won't bring any of that up."

Henry allowed a touch of vampire anger into his voice and growled, "Thank you for not fighting." Then he turned his face toward her and smiled so that his sharp fangs were visible.

Her eyes silvered as her smile revealed pointed teeth of her own and growled back, "You're welcome."

Anger passed with shared laughter. They were growing as a couple, finding their comfort zones. Those natural places in the heart where they could share banter, jokes and push emotional buttons that led to smiles in place of anger and blended with a large measure of love that could carry them over the rough spots in life. They were working together to establish a bond that could not be broken.

"Honestly Henry. My vision is much better and I'm sure I could see well enough to drive out here in the sticks."

As he pulled into front the Books, Comics and Games store he put on his full vampire continence, "You can drive the rest of the way to Vancouver if you agree to follow my directions using my rules of safe driving and not some of your hair brained ideas of how to drive. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Vicki took the keys he'd held out, leaned over to kiss the vampire's cheek and got out of the car.

Henry pushed the vampire back down where it belonged and laughed. He knew his vampire's power didn't work on her. It hadn't worked before she joined him in this life and it most certainly didn't work now. He knew she would do as he asked because it was important to both of their survivals, but he enjoyed teasing her and too much could go wrong with traveling to be careless about safety.

They went into the store and separated to find their own areas of interest, Henry to comics and Vicki to murder mysteries.

Before she could decide on which books she wanted she heard Henry call her name and found him standing in the isle holding up a graphic novel. "It's out and the editors didn't make any changes."

She took the book from his hand and started leafing though the pages. She gasped, closed the book and handed it back to Henry and with her head lowered she started walking away.

Henry reached out, grabbed her elbow and at that point a sales clerk walked over asking, "May I help you find something?" Before Henry could respond the clerk pointing to the book Henry held and added, " I really like that author and his characters. I'm not sure if Velvet is going to kill Mitch or sleep with him and that creepy Harold. Is he a shape changer or what?"

Henry let go of Vicki's elbow long enough to hand the clerk twice the cost of the book and said, "Keep the change." He then placed his free arm around Vicki's waist and led her back to the car. She handed him the keys and climbed into the passenger seat without saying anything.

They drove in silence for almost an hour while she looked out the side window and he paid very close attention to his driving.

Speaking softly Vicki said, "Talk to me."

Henry drove for another mile before saying, "The book was completed before the mummy incident."

"But why those characters and why do they look like...?" Her voice fell away before finishing the question.

"I write and draw for lots of reasons. Mostly I do it because I'm good and it's an easy way for me to earn money. There are times when I use words and art to work out my emotions. You weren't the only one in turmoil over the last year and neither was Mike. I had my own issues that I tried to work out on paper and canvas. I intended this book to be the beginning of a new series where the three characters were friends that were loyal to each other while fighting for good over evil. I wanted emotion, passion, love, hate, fear and excitement with periods of calm so that the characters could explore their feelings for each other and maybe make the right choices."

Vicki didn't say anything as he continued driving in silence for another mile before he started speaking again. "Velvet, Mitch and Harold are the characters. Vicki, Mike and Henry are real people. I was trying to work it out so that they could all be happy. Maybe I was looking for a fairytale relationship for all of us full of love, hope and happy ever after. The first book went to the publisher with the plan of presenting copies to you and Mike. After you had read them I was hoping to sit down together sharing laughter, talking and just maybe ... well just maybe." He stopped talking for another half hour before adding, "It didn't work out the way I'd hoped." He sighed and continued, "When we went into the book store I had no idea which book would be released first. I have several projects at the publishers and they chose which one was best for the current market. I never meant to upset you."

She heard the sadness in his voice. "How long before we get where we're going?"

He glanced at the odometer. "About an hour then we'll have three hours until sunrise."

"Good. I want to read the book before we talk."

They sat in companionable silence listening to some soft music he found on the radio. He'd glance at her and she'd glance at him. Somewhere down the road Vicki reached out and placed her hand on Henry's thigh and he relaxed his grip on the steering wheel.

Henry pulled into the driveway of a neat little house at the end of a cul-de-sac, in a neighborhood where the houses were very far apart and everyone minded their own business. Vicki got out of the car and walked around the yard while Henry found the keys, unlocked the front door and pushed the garage door opener. Vicki entered the house and checked it thoroughly and agreed it would be a good place to stay until her lessons were finished. She sat down in a comfortable chair to read Henry's book while he carried in their bags.

Vicki felt herself being pulled into the words and drawings of Henry's book. The words flowed and blended with pictures that colored the mind with images of a beautiful, strong capable Velvet (Vicki), a tough honest Mitch (Mike) and a mysterious Harold (Henry) that was only partially seen in shadow. Vicki found she liked, no, she loved the characters and her heart ached for the choices Velvet needed to make. Mitch didn't deserve to be hurt and by his very nature the reader could never be sure of Harold.

Vicki closed the book and sat in the dark room with unnoticed tears rolling down her cheeks. Henry walked over, knelt beside the chair and touched her cheek with one finger and thought, _"Vampire tears. I've never seen those before."_

Vicki turned her head and nipped at his finger, "I thought you didn't understand me and what I was going through trying to balance between the both of you. I never thought you were going through your own issues that required tough choices. You've managed to capture all the best of Mike and my love for him. Thank you. You given him back to me in the best way. We're laughing, fighting and working together. Now I can remember us as we were before that last night. You're an artist and a writer Henry. If all the other evil hadn't gotten in our way, this book would have brought the three of us together as a team."

Henry watched Vicki's face until she quit speaking then gently stroked her cheek, stood and helped her to stand. They wrapped their arms around each other and listened to their hearts beat out a rhythm of love. In those quiet moments with each beat the bond that tied them grew stronger.

"Come VeeVee it's time to rest."

"Velvet Vicki?"

"Of course."

The small house in the country near Vancouver was their home for the next several months. During their stay Henry continued to tell Vicki how to survive as a vampire.

Any vampire that wished to survive had to continuously adapt to new technology. Henry found he had to reinvent himself every ten or twenty years keeping an eye on the fashions for his apparent age and an ear open for the language patterns, word usage and meanings. Over the centuries Henry had had servants, valets, butlers to do his bidding, now he had to make plans so that he could access his own money, driver's license, and all the details of daily living for himself unless he wanted to live the lifestyle of the very rich. Computers and Internet allowed him to complete business transactions around the world without leaving his sanctuary. He banked, wrote his stories, sold paintings, contacted his publishers on line. For changes in identity he relied on the current member of the Augustus family to get the needed documents. A vampire had to move about every ten to twenty years or people around them would notice that they didn't age. They had to adapt to change and never become attached to anyone place knowing every place they lived was going to be temporary and accept that friends, lovers, partners were also temporary.

After one such teaching session Henry looked into the distance as he thought about his centuries, what he had and what he lost. It was not often he allowed his mind to travel down the path of memories. He pulled back his thoughts before Vicki could see his sadness. He didn't want her to know about all his losses and preferred that she see the possibilities of a long and varied life.

Vicki listened to his words and thought about the fact that she had just naturally kept current for her age group as she aged. The idea of having to stay current for a forever thirty something, caught her off guard. She knew her style of clothes and her colors were unique to her and now she would have adjusted according to what was age appropriate as years went by. She would have to make a conscious effort to wear and talk like the thirty year old of each future decade and asked, "How do cope?"

"I've done it for so long , I don't think about it. I forget sometimes how much a young vampire has to learn. It is a great responsibility turning someone and it really is like parenting a child. So much of the child's success or failure rests directly on the shoulders of the parent. I demand that you be a successful vampire!"

"Yes daddy." Vicki smiled with vampire fangs showing between parted lips.

Henry smiled back allowing his fangs to be seen in return and thought about what he saw. Vicki had been beautiful before she turned vampire, but because of the turn her natural beauty was enhanced. She had a pale, perfect completion, light golden brown hair that flowed gracefully to her shoulders, eyes that had a smoky blue green color that silvered when hunger rose, her figure had the curves of a woman at the peek of her beauty, she had been physically fit before, but now muscle tone was clearly defined. She was velvet soft to touch but the core of steel was never in doubt. All of Henry's previous loves were pretty, pleasant, people. Henry chucked softly to himself, as he used words such as strong, self reliant, independent, determined, stubborn, hardheaded, controlling and intriguing to describe his Vicki. Those qualities normally didn't attract him. But when he came up against Vicki, he felt like he fell in love for the first time. Henry's world tipped on its side and he doubted it would ever be quite upright again and that was all right with him, because he would always have Vicki.

The More Vicki Learns

Henry noticed the absence of Vicki's heart beat next to his before he could move. It seemed like hours instead of the five minutes it took for Henry to be able to get out of bed. He ran to the living room with out bothering to dress first. He found Vicki standing and staring out a west facing window.

"Vicki?"

She didn't turn around and said more to herself than Henry. "I'm a vampire. I'll never see a sunrise or sunset again. I tried getting out of bed as quickly as I could tonight. I wanted to see the colors of the sun as it set for the day. All I saw was a lighter shade of blue just on the horizon."

Henry walked up to Vicki, turned her away from the window and pulled her towards him. He whispered into her hair as he pressed his cheek against her head. "You will never see sunrise or sunset again but the night is beautiful. During a full moon the the light can be so bright it hurts your eyes and the stars are a magic that street lights have hidden from human sight. We vampires own the night."

Vicki stood there and accepted his comfort. They held each other and thought about their own memories of days in the sun. Neither one of them understood how hard giving up the day would be until after it happened and by then there was no going back The changes that living brings to each life can be accepted or denied but cannot be stopped.

Vicki nodded in agreement. "Do you have any new lessons planned?"

Henry mentally signed with relief and knew Vicki was ready for more information.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Alright Obi Wan Kan-obi tell me about the Force."

"What?"

"Movie, Henry. "_Star Wars_" Luke Skywalker."

"I tend to forget anything not classical."

"Henry this is a classic."

"Not for me it isn't. It takes at least a hundred years for it to be a classic for me."

"Do you know you can be a real pain sometimes?"

With a smirk he said, "I try."

"Lessons please."

Nodding he thought for a few minutes before saying, "You've already found that your hearing has become more acute, and smells can be overpowering. During the next few nights we're going to go to very public places so that you can learn to ignore irritating sounds and smells and be able to concentrate on the hunt."

"Is everything we do from now on going to be about hunting and feeding?"

"No, but it must always be a part of any night's plan. We are predators first and last. To most people we are evil and all vampires should be destroyed. Therefore we must be on our guard at all times. I've let my guard down more than once, and each time it has been a painful lesson."

"Are you referring to the night I stabbed you and drank your blood."

He frowned and gave her a gentle shake, "I never think of that night unless you remind me. It's past time that you forgave yourself."

"I try, then I remember I am vampire because of what I did."

"Do you hate being a vampire that much?"

"I don't hate it but it's not easy getting used to it."

"That I can understand. Even though I begged to become a vampire I wasn't prepared. Until after Christina changed me I had no idea what her warnings meant. By the time I figured out what I had done, the bonding time was over and I was on my own. For years I kept myself in hiding only coming out to feed. It's taken a long time to develop the skills necessary to blend in with humanity and I don't intend for you to take that long to learn. Now lets get back to the lessons. I think we need to go to the opera."

"Forget opera. Just explain hearing and smells."

Henry focused his sense of hearing. Opening his mind he heard his own heart beat, breaths, movement of clothes, oops not dressed. He went back into their bedroom dressed quickly, came out handing Vicki his red silk robe. They settled down on the couch and Henry began his lecture on hearing.

He explained that hearing was a predator's natural defense and a skill needed to locate prey. The everyday sounds are background noise that the brain filters out so that important sounds can register and be acted upon. This skill became stronger as the vampire's gifts matured. Vicki nodded in agreement. At first she thought she when was hearing Henry's heart it was because she had her head on his chest, now she realized she could hear it across the room. She noted the other house noises, refrigerator, electronic hums, settling, wind, faint heart beats of animals, the calls of animals, flight of owls, sounds of families in houses hear by including the fighting, the loving, the crying, the snoring of neighbors. Now that she was aware, all the noises rushed at her and she clamped her hands over her ears and looked at Henry in horror. The noise was tearing her head apart. Henry places his hands over hers, looked into her eyes and brought up his vampire power of persuasion. His power worked on Vicki only if she allowed it. She nodded and he took control of her mind and mouthed the instructions that would tell her brain how to filter, how to select the sounds necessary for survival and how to isolate the sound needed for the night's goal, or the hunter's goal. He repeated the instructions several times until Vicki moved to pull her hands away from her ears and push his aside.

"You live with that all the time?"

"Yes and unless you want to go deaf or insane that is one of the controls that must always remain in place. Part of the reason I'm slow to move in the evening is that I'm setting and testing my controls each and every time I wake up. This century is noisier than any of the previous ones. That's why I had Augustus chose this place instead of an apartment. You needed time away from a city to adjust to the vampire gifts."

"Gifts. Yeah, more like a curse."

"Well at least one gift is better now than when I first changed."

"What would that would be?"

"Smell."

"Smell? I don't smell anything unusual, not like the hearing when you called it to my attention."

This time Henry went into the history of bathing, sanitation, powders, lotions, perfume. In previous centuries it was not always easy to wash, to clean clothes,or use plumbing. Vicki a student of history quickly got an even a better idea of the problem from someone who had lived through the centuries.

"I get it, as far as smell goes, now is better."

"Most certainly, especially in crowds."

"The predator uses smell to identify the type of prey and whether or not it should be eaten. For vampires smell can tell you if the prey is healthy, drugged, drunk or even pregnant. It helps with the selection of the meal. The smell can tell you when the prey is ready for passion. We discussed the need for passion in the past. The heart beat and the smell together will tell you when it's time to feed and when it's time to leave."

"Henry, that sounds so cold."

"Facts are facts and we must do what's necessary to survive. I'm teaching you what you need to know and what you do with that knowledge is your choice. I choose to live."

"So will I. I didn't like spinach, but I ate it anyway because it was good for me. Bring on the crowds and let's pick a meal."

Vicki learned to feed from others even though she much preferred feeding from Henry and told him so one evening before going out.

"I know but the change is complete at it's no longer necessary. You can sustain yourself."

"That's true, but I thought feeding from each other kept the bond strong."

"The bond is strong. Our vampires have become used to our blended scents, sounds and habits and have become an extension of each other. I've allowed you to feed from me much longer than is required for turning as well as my feeding from you. This was done deliberately to make us one."

"How could you be sure that would work?"

"I wasn't sure, but I hoped with all my heart." He then pulled the full force of his anger and hunger to him. Eyes darkened, fangs dropped and with a low growl he attacked Vicki.

she stood her ground not reacting and not afraid as Henry sank his fangs deeply into her throat and stopped. He pushed his hunger and anger back and the bite became a kiss. The wound closed under his lips and he raised his head and looked into her eyes. "Our bond is strong."

She licked her lips, "Should I try that with you?"

"You can if you like, but it's not necessary. If the bond was weak you would have fought me with everything you have. Your vampire knew mine was no threat to it and mine knew you'd never hurt me. We're safe for as long as you want."

"How does forever sound to you?"

"Very good Valued Vicki."

She punched him in the arm and kissed him soundly.

As the time lengthened from weeks to months even though the bond was strong some of the territorial issues that Henry had been worried about started to make themselves felt. Henry didn't want Vicki to know when or where he fed and Vicki resented Henry's continued watching. They found that being close to each other became annoying.

"We need to talk." Henry said as Vicki was about to leave the house.

"I am going out. When I feel like it, we'll talk." She wanted to get away from him and he sensed what Vicki was feeling because he felt it himself.

"If you leave before we talk, I am not sure I'll be here when you get back and I might not come back here at all."

Vicki turned and looked directly at Henry and bit back the word "_Good_." and said, "What are you saying?"

"Territorial issues. We've been together several months and the natural sharing of territory between vampire parent and vampire child is growing thin. I'm afraid if we don't talk now it'll be too late. I'm trying as hard as I can to keep the bond strong, but I can't do it alone. I need your help. Like any other child reaching the 'teen' years you are fighting for your own identity, your own independence."

Vicki looked more closely at Henry, he was not smiling and his eyes looked sad and tired, his shoulders were slumped. If she didn't know him better she'd have described him as defeated. She felt tired and each night was a strain on her nerves. Walking to the couch she threw herself down and growled, "Talk."

"The vampire instinct for survival is driving us apart. You're proficiency in vampire skills is fully developed and the vampire in me senses that and is trying to push you away."

"And I am getting sick and tired of your nagging and telling me what to do. So how do we fix this?"

"We have to overcome the instinct and that takes conscious effort. A word, a gesture, a smell, could trigger a fight over territory and could lead to one of us killing the other or at least driving such a wedge between us that we could never stand to be in the same city let alone same room."

"How do I fight an instinct that is just beginning to develop and how do you fight a centuries old instinct?"

"Augustus and his ancestors set down guidelines for vampire behavior when crossing through another vampire's territory. It included being very politely acknowledging the right of the current owner of a territory to dictate hunting rules. We must work out our own guidelines and follow them to the letter. With practice we can make the guidelines a habit."

"I suppose you've worked them all out and I'm to smile and accept them?"

"That wouldn't work for either of us. I know you and you know me. We need to work on the rules together giving both of us every chance to succeed."

Feeling like a child being scolded by a parent she thought, _Why am I fighting him when I hate the thought of being vampire without him? _Aloud she said, "This sucks you know, being a teen scolded by a parent."

Henry walked over to the couch and sat at the far corner from Vicki, "I can see that by the look on your face. I bet you gave your mother a run for her money when you were growing up."

"There are some things I will never share with you and you just found one of them. Let's just say my mother earned every one of her gray hairs watching me grow up."

Henry tried to picture a young tomboy sneaking out of the house. He moved closer and she stiffened then leaned toward him. Together they said, "Let's work this out." Their lips touched lightly and both nodded in agreement.

He started, "First rule, we always share the day. I mean from sunrise to sunset we are together in the same place side by side." Vicki smiled and said affirmative.

She said, "Second rule, no demanding where the other is going unless it's necessary for mutual survival." Henry raised an eyebrow and agreed.

"Third rule, no complaining about the others food choices." Vicki frowned as she remembered his preferred diet of pretty women but said yes.

Thinking about Henry's previous upscale life style she demanded, "No dragging me to an opera."

"Vicki, that's not a territorial issue."

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Lets get back to rules."

Vicki took a deep breath, "No sneaking up on each other."

"Good one. No sudden aggressive moves."

"Nope, I like to fight with you to much."

"No sudden aggressive moves in _ANGER_."

"That works. No bringing food home to eat in our bed."

Henry looked at Vicki smiled and agreed. "Our place is only for us. That should have been the first rule."

"Are you writing these down."

"Not necessary. We both have good memories. And this stuff is really common sense for any two people who want to get along."

"Can I try the opera thing again."

"No."

"Crap. Allow each other to do the work that makes them most happy, your art and writing, my detective work."

He added, "We'll try to stay out of each others work." Then paused before saying, "We divide our territory so that unless absolutely necessary we don't feed on each others favorite hunting grounds. If we accidentally stray we tell the other, explain why and we'll always accept the explanation."

"I can live with that. You take all the high class places, art and literary crowd. You know, the uptown crowd, I'll take the darker sides of the city where crime happens and perhaps my skills will make a difference there."

Henry was grateful he and Vicki were talking about rules that made sense for them. The rules could be added amended, deleted as needed. The only thing that mattered was that he and Vicki were talking.

Vicki noted Henry smiling and thought to herself, this was the Henry she preferred. The give and take of two people talking not as parent to child, or teacher to pupil but as two people sharing their love. "Can I go out and eat now?"

"No I think you need to be grounded for the night. In fact I think you should be sent to the bedroom and punished."

"You think so, do you?"

"Yes I do VeeVee."

"VeeVee?"

"Voluptuous Vampire."

Vicki flew from the couch, pulled Henry up, dragged him to the bedroom laughing and saying "Who is going to punish who?"

Neither one had the time or strength to go out and feed that night.

A few nights later after talking about the events of the night Henry asked her to go to out together.

With a look of annoyance she asked, "But why go to the opera?"

"Well, I made a little mistake while feeding in the city and got involved with two women that know each other and travel in the same circles I tend to visit."

"You! You broke your own rules." She placed a hand over her heart and said, "Henry! I am shocked."

"Knock it off Vicki. I've been known to make mistakes and I usually change my habits for a while or leave town. I can't do that this time. So I need you to help me out of this mess."

"For you, I'll do just about anything." She took her 'warrior princess' stance and bowed to her liege lord.

"I want you to be my wife."

Vicki looked at Henry with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water before asking, "Did you just propose marriage?"

"Yes."

"Some rules will need revision. I don't like sloppy seconds when it comes to my man."

He growled over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, "We agreed to not discuss feeding habits. That's part of my style of feeding."

She shouted back, "Well then be sure to take a shower after dinner before touching me."

Henry walked back to the bedroom came out with a garment bag, a box and a heart breaking smile.

Vicki not used to presents from anyone, just stared.

Henry opened the garment bag and pulled out a dress that was made in the 1930's. Red, clinging, soft and meant for dancing. He then opened the shoe box and held up dance slippers that matched the dress perfectly. "I've always liked this dress and have kept it for over eighty years hoping to find someone to wear it. I know the dress will fit you, but the shoes I'm not so sure of. You should probably find some new shoes."

He handed the dress and shoes over to her. She stroked the fabric and thought about what a romantic he was. He then handed her a small open box revealing two matching white gold eternity rings.

Henry pulled Vicki to her feet and placed the smaller of the two rings on the third finger of the left hand. He handed the other ring to Vicki and she placed it on the third finger of his left hand.

He looked down at his hand and said, "I've never worn a ring on this finger and this will be the only one I will ever wear on this finger. You are my accidental child as I was my father's and therefore labeled a bastard child of the king, "_Fitzroy_." I want you to share my name as my accidental child, daughter of a royal prince, and as my mate, my life partner, my wife."

"I accept." Then Vicki abruptly sat down bent forward, grabbed her middle as her shoulders started to shake.

Seriously alarmed, Henry knelt at her feet and yelled, "What's wrong?"

"Oh my God. Do you know what you've just done."

"I thought I asked to take my name."

"You've made Henry the VIII my grandfather and father-in-law in one sentence."

"You're going to pay for that, VeeVee, Vile Vicki. That's a very vile thought."

In place of the usual physical battle caused by the use of 'VeeVee', she stood slowly, smiled down at Henry and whispered, "At least we don't have to go to family reunions."

Henry thought to himself as they walked toward the bedroom. "_There are going to be two very hunger vampires on the prowl later tonight._"

**(to continue this story line go to: "The older Stories "- Chapter 1 Vicki goes to the Opera)**


End file.
